


Kinktober Day 4: Rope

by Lady_Loki666, microstargem, orphan_account



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Bondage, Dungeon, M/M, blowjob, ropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 14:52:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16199789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Loki666/pseuds/Lady_Loki666, https://archiveofourown.org/users/microstargem/pseuds/microstargem, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Zevran is hold Prisoner in the Dungeons, bound by magical RopesPart 4 of my Kinktober FF





	Kinktober Day 4: Rope

Zevran's movements are constricted by the ropes that bind him to the wall. They’re special ropes, the man told him; they are enchanted and would electrify him.  
As much as he liked the idea to feel little jolts and vibrations throughout his body, he preferred to not shift too much. He had learned the hard way, that the more he moved, the stronger the electricity got.  
He still felt the burning sensation from the last few hours, were he struggled against the magical rope. He definitely preferred normal ropes. His muscles were tense, his ankles and wrists were bruised. An exhausted sigh escapes his lips.  
The creaking of the heavy door makes him look up, a man walks down the steps; his movements are cat like and Zevran feels his arousal pulsing throughout his body.  
"And the party continues?" The Crow says with a playful voice. The man in front of him doesn’t respond. How could he? Surana was mute; The Templars in the Circle cut out his tongue as a child. For what reason, you ask? He cried and cried for hours because the Templars killed his mother. She wouldn't let go of him when they tried to take him away.  
The man kneels down in front of Zevran, hands with silky like skin touch his face. The touch is so soft, like a butterfly; nearly unnoticeable. The mage smiles; it’s soft and warm. The Antivan knows it’s just a mask, inside of his partner there’s a hurricane of feelings that are always storming. He needed the control; needed to hurt Zevran, but at the same time it broke him apart. Piece by piece Surana crumbled; that was the reason Zevran fell in love with him.  
Eyes like ice look at the assassin and wait for a reaction, but Zevran hesitates. The chances were too high that Surana wouldn’t appreciate a movement; he swallowed invisibly. The mage‘s eye twitches, the ropes got tighter and stretched. Zevran bites his lips to stop the sounds that want to leave his mouth, his muscles feel like they are tearing apart. The electricity pulses through his body, makes him tense, but at the same time he loved the feeling. It was exciting.  
Surana‘s face approaches his, pale lips ghost over Zevran‘s skin. With a snap a the his fingers the ropes disappear. The Crow topples forward into the embrace of the cold body of his lover. A sigh escapes his lips but turns into a purr when his lover hugs him.  
Zevran looks up at Surana, his eyes show a fragile pain. The blonde kisses the mage softly, the lips of the mage curl into a smirk. "Now now my warden, it’s not nice to keep me... hanging like that." Zevran says with feigned annoyance, receiving a wordless snort from the elf in front of him.  
Surana pushes him away abruptly and Zevran loses his balance, crashing down onto his back on the floor.  
He groans painfully, anger rises up, but disappears into a cloud when a warm mouth closes around his hard cock. Surana’s blowjobs were always great, at first they were weird for obvious reasons; but the way he used pressure with his lips, how his canines softly scratched the sensitive skin on his cock; and the intense sucking made him forget about everything.  
The assassin reaches down to Surana's head, slightly touching his wavy hair. He wants to claw his fingers into the hair and pull it, but as soon he thinks about it his hands were ripped away by the enchanted ropes. Electricity pulses through his wrists and he gasps audibly.  
"Fuck Surana... son of a... fuck." He groans angrily and thrusts his hip deeper into the mages mouth. The elf gags, but chuckles; the vibration nearly brings Zevran over the edge.  
Surana intensifies his doing; sucking harder, scratching Zevran's cock with his teeth. He takes him even deeper, making himself choke. He can hear Zevran pulling against the ropes and the vibrating buzz of the electricity. One last movement and his mouth is filled with Zevran’s release, not able to taste it, so he just swallows it down. He glances up and meets the eyes of his Crow. The tanned man breathes heavily, but grins happily; making Surana shake his head. He can’t never understand how Zevran could put up with his destructive personality, but as long as he was willing to be with him, he wouldn’t let go. Hoping that this relationship would last until the taint takes him too.


End file.
